Colonization, Death, and War
by Zombie8123
Summary: This follows the lives of people in the Star Wars Galaxy. From normal colonists, to dangerous bounty hunters, to the galaxy wide conflict of the Clone Wars, this will span the lives of people living through it all.


p style="text-align: center;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 1:Anschal Torywn /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong 25 BBY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Anschal had disembarked the shuttle to arrive on Coruscant. It was certainly a sight to behold, with its gleaming towers and cloud cars lazily drifting in the night. He knew that below all this lay a stink pit of crime and filth, and he shuddered to think what lay even farther under that. He erased the thought from his mind however, and grabbed the sack of clothes and information besides him to head towards the building in front of him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" He looked up to see in Aurebesh, strongGalactic Colonization Committee/strong. Anschal strode inside the building to see a Twi'lek receptionist under a huge board with names and numbers scrolled across it. She seemed to be in a furious holocall, as she yelled over a comlink. "I don't care if there's pirates, get those med supplies to the Eros IV colony NOW."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Anschal cleared his throat, and she looked up before turning red and shutting off the comm. "How may I assist you today, sir?" she asked. Anschal replied "I need to speak with Praylo Skineed."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Ah, so you're part of that Urania Sector mission I assume?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "That's the one."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Two doors down and to your left Mr. Torwyn."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Anschal nodded in thanks and set off at a brisk pace. He felt his palms shake in nervousness as he faced the prospect of meeting Praylo. He swallowed his fear however, and stepped into the office of Praylo Skineed. The Togruta examined a holomap in silence as he walked in./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Anschal knocked on the pristine wall, to announce his arrival. Praylo turned and exclaimed "Oh! Mr. Torwyn, an absolute pleasure to meet you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Likewise" Anschal replied. "Now, can I get an exact briefing on why I am here?". Praylo nodded fervently and she spoke./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "So we have the Core Worlds, our current location. A political powerhouse chalk full of city worlds and fleet centers. Then we have the 'Colonies', although at this point they're almost as advanced and sophisticated as the Core Worlds themselves. Now this is where we run into the Rim. our Inner Rim has undergone serious development and giant corporations jostle their way into this region to industrialize. Then we got an expansion region, our hard working Mid Rim, and at last, the primitive frontier called the Outer Rim. Now, this region is the largest in the Galaxy, and what lies beyond that is Wild Space, which hasn't even begun colonization plans. On the border of Wild Space lies a vast, mostly uncharted, sector called Urania. You, Mr. Torwyn, will be assigned a team of colonists to settle this region. Know that all kinds of dangers exist here. After all, only the worst of the worst flee to places as far as this. Not to mention the planet you will first settle on, Izengor, contains multiple primitive, dangerous species. Izengor is divided into three continents, all vast jungles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "We believe a total of seven species on this planet are sentient, so be careful. You will tear down a portion of the jungle and establish your base of operations there. Your main exports are gonna be food and steel. Izengor is a goldmine for durasteel, so in the future we hope to establish a shipyard there. I want you to have a team surveying the rest of the Gorzon System, and spread to other systems and look for more suitable planets for colonization."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Anschal soaked in this information before sending off a clumsy salute and heading back to his freighter, theem Harbored Acklay/em. He had a long year ahead of him, and he sighed, remembering the last colony they tried to settle. Now that was a disaster./p 


End file.
